Aikatsu! (English dub)
If Aikatsu! and Aikatsu Stars! had an English dub, it would air on Animax (in the Americas especially the United States) Cartoon Network (in Europe especially England), Disney Channel (in Asia-Oceania especially Australia), and Nickelodeon (in Africa especially South Africa). Name changes Aikatsu * Ichigo Hoshimiya - Casey Henson * Aoi Kiriya - Allison Clark * Ran Shibuki - Randy Sullivan * Otome Arisugawa - Olivia Anderson * Yurika Todo - Erika Paulson * Sakura Kitaoji - Blossom Keller * Kaede Ichinose - Katlynn Brookes * Naoto Suzukawa - Nathan Sharp * Asuka Amahane - Angela Adams * Mizuki Kanzaki - Mariana Thomas * Akari Ozora – Annie Oriel * Hinaki Shinjou – Helen Stan * Sumire Hikami – Savannah Harrington * Tsubasa Sena – Tony Sanders * Madoka Amahane – Madeline Adams * Rin Kurosawa – Rachel Kraft * Juri Kurebayashi – Jennifer Kuzmina * Lisa Shirakaba– Lisa Shelby * Nono Daichi – Naomi Davis * Kokone Kurisu – Kayla King * Miyabi Fujiwara– Marina Foster * Seira Otoshiro – Sierra Oakes * Sora Kazesawa – Sonya Kyle * Kī Saegusa – Kiara Simmons * Maria Himesato – Maria Hallard * Noel Otoshiro – Noella Oakes * Nina Dojima – Nina Day * Shion Kamiya – Shelby Kase * Asami Himuro – Aster Hill * Michelle Tachibana – Michelle Taylor * Hikari Minowa – Hailey Myles * Mikuru Natsuki – Melina Nathan * Yū Hattori – Ellie Harris * Matsuri Hasegawa – Madison Hartnett * Minami Hateruma – Miley Hall * Yayoi Hanawa – June Yancey * Shun Yostuba – Shane Jefferson Aikatsu Stars * Yume Nijino – Emily Nanette * Laura Sakuraba – Laura Sanchez * Koharu Nanakura – Katie North * Mahiru Kasumi – Mackenzie Kendal * Ako Saotome – Amy Sanders * Hime Shiratori – Hannah Stellar * Yozora Kasumi – Ellie Kendal * Tsubasa Kisaragi – Tori Katz * Yuzu Nikaido – Sally Carlson * Lilie Shirogane – Lily Elliot * Hikaru Morohoshi – H. Ericson Davis * Anna Hibiki – Anna Harley * Momoko Yachigusa – Matilda Johnson * Dave Satō – David Seinfeld * Tamagorō Miwa – Theodore Morales * Yuri Ashida – Blair Adams * Subaru Yuki – Samuel Lawrence * Nozumu Igarashi – Eric Smith * Ashai Kasumi – Andy Kendal * Kanata Kira – Kevin Miles * Kirara Hanazono – Katrina Hearthsworth * Rei Kizaki – Elizabeth Kristin * Aria Futaba – Anna Williams * Mei Kashiwazaki – Hazel Richardson * Yuiko Kazekami - Sally Yilmaz Kazagami * Kyoko Nijino – Catherine Nanette * Masaru Nijino – Merlin Nanette * Haruka☆Ruka - Haley Richardson Aikatsu Friends * Aine Yūki – Anne Lawrence * Mio Minato – Mia Miller * Maika Chōno – Molly Chambers * Ema Hinata – Emma Hayward * Karen Kamishiro – Karen Kent * Mirai Asuka – Melissa Amber * Masamune Yūki – Merlin Lawrence * Nene Yūki – Nadia Lawrence * Kazune Yūki – Kipper Lawrence * Suzune Yūki – Skipper Lawrence * Momone Yūki – Mabel Lawrence * Yoshitsune Yūki – Yancey Lawrence * Penne - Perry * Iroha Inoue – Iris Inglefield * Himari Hirata – Hazel Hart * Tamaki Enjōji - Taylor Edwards * Ken Mayuzumi – Antonio "Tony" McKenzie (Kendrick Magsaysay in the Philippine version) * Chiharu Hachiya – Charlotte Hill * Sakuya Shirayuri - Shelly Silverwood * Kaguya Shirayuri - Kelly Silverwood * Reiko Minato - Rachel Miller * Mai Chōno - Mary Chambers * Kenshiro Chōno - Gary Chambers * Maito Chōno - Marcus Chambers * Noa Shimendō - Noa Sharpe * Mushirō Haryū - Maxim Holtz * Rinna Shinkai - Regina Song * Marin Manami - Maryanne Malone * Hibiki Tenshō - Hay-li Tian * Wakaba Harukaze - Wendy H. Wilson Aikatsu on Parade * Raki Kiseki - Rayna Kirsten * Sāya Kiseki - Sarah Kirsten Cast * Cristina Vee as Casey Henson (Ichigo Hoshimiya) * Monica Rial as Allison Clark (Aoi Kiriya) * Nicole Oliver as Randy Sullivan (Ran Shibuki) * Julie Maddalena as Olivia Anderson (Otome Arisugawa) * Wendee Lee as Erika Paulson (Yurika Todo) * Kate Higgins as Blossom Keller (Sakura Kitaoji) * Erin Fitzgerald as Katie Brookes (Kaede Ichinose) * Johnny Yong Bosch as Nathan Sharp (Naoto Suzukawa) * Laura Bailey as Mariana Thomas (Mizuki Kanzaki) * Ariel Winter as Emily Nanette (Yume Nijino) * Maggie Flecknoe as Laura Sanchez (Laura Sakuraba) * Kristen Bell as Katie North (Koharu Nanakura) * Kira Buckland as Mackenzie Kendal (Mahiru Kasumi) * Marÿke Hendrikse as Amy Sanders (Ako Saotome) * Monica Rial as Lily Elliot (Lilie Shirogane) * Tara Strong as Hannah Stellar (Hime Shiratori) * Tabitha St. Germain as Ellie Kendal (Yozora Kasumi) * Ashleigh Ball as Tori Katz (Tsubasa Kisaragi) * Andrea Libman as Sally Carlson (Yuzu Nikaido) * Jonathan Meza as Samuel Lawrence (Subaru Yūki) * David Wald as Eric Smith (Nozomu Igarashi) * Corey Hartzog as Andy Kendal (Asahi Kasumi) * Ross Lynch as Kevin Miles (Kanata Kira) * Miranda Cosgrove as Haley Richardson (Haruka☆Ruka) * Lyndall Wennekes as Anne Lawrence (Aine Yūki) * Serena Suen as Mia Miller (Mio Minato) * Georgia May Davis as Molly Chambers (Maika Chōno) * Alexa Curtis as Emma Hayward (Ema Hinata) * Tia Gigliotti as Karen Kent (Karen Kamishiro) * Michelle Mutyora as Melissa Amber (Mirai Asuka) * Joe Zieja as Merlin Lawrence (Masamune Yūki) and Perry (Penne) * Alice Dinnean as Nadia Lawrence (Nene Yūki) * David Yost as Kipper Lawrence (Kazune Yūki) * Marissa Stott as Skipper Lawrence (Suzune Yūki) * Julianne Buescher as Mabel Lawrence (Momone Yūki) * Jake Goldberg as Yancey Lawrence (Yoshitsune Yūki) * Donna Kimball as Taylor Edwards (Tamaki Enjōji) * Kyle Hebert as Antonio "Tony" McKenzie/Kendrick Magsaysay (Ken Mayuzumi) * Keke Palmer as Charlotte Hill (Chiharu Hachiya) * Alysha Deslorieux as Shelly Silverwood (Sakuya Shirayuri) * Suzy Myers as Kelly Silverwood (Kaguya Shirayuri) * Molly Quinn as Noa Sharpe (Noa Shimendō) * Kaitlyn Dias as Regine Song (Rinna Shinkai) * Dalila Bela as Maryanne Malone (Marin Manami) * LaShawn Tináh Jefferies as Hay-li Tian (Hibiki Tenshō) * Gabriella Malek as Alicia Charlotte * Jonah Bobo as Charles Charlotte * Sarah Anne Williams as Rayna Kirsten (Raki Kiseki) * Elizabeth Olsen as Sarah Kirsten (Sāya Kiseki) Trivia * Most of the songs are changed, but others keep the same lyrics but are dubbed in English. ** In case of the Aikatsu Friends! dub, all songs will be kept and dubbed in English. * The coords in the cards would be known as idol outfits. * Most of the signs will be replaced using English words and sentences. * In the Aikatsu Stars! dub, any mention of Amy (Ako) having a crush on Samuel (Subaru) will be removed. Instead, she will be a fan girl of all of the members of M4. ** However, signs of Samuel (Subaru) having feelings for Emily (Yume) will be kept. * Instead of Japan, the scenes will be renamed to countries regarding the dub itself. (Examples: English for England for Aikatsu!, Colorado for Aikatsu Stars!, Singapore for Aikatsu Friends!; in French, the location in France in both Aikatsu! and Aikatsu Stars!, Quebec in Aikatsu Friends!; in German, the location in Germany in Aikatsu!, Switzerland in both Aikatsu Stars! and Aikatsu Friends!; in Italian the location in Italy in both Aikatsu! and Aikatsu Friends!, Switzerland in Aikatsu Stars!; in Dutch the location is Netherlands, in Spanish the location in Spain, etc.) * The actresses Ashleigh Ball, Tara Strong, Andrea Libman and Tabitha St. Germain are known as the actresses for the Mane Six of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. * The main six characters of the Aikatsu Friends! dub are all voiced by real Australian performers: Lyndall Wennekes, Serena Suen, Georgia May Davis, Alexa Curtis, Tia Gigliotti and Michelle Mutyora. * Alice Dinnean and Donna Kimball are well known as the actresses of Gabriela, Alice and Susie from Sid the Science Kid. * Jake Goldberg, LaShawn Tináh Jefferies, Gabriella Malek and Jonah Bobo are well known from the cast of The Backyardigans. ** Malek, however, provides the singing voice for Tasha while Goldberg, Jefferies and Bobo provide the speaking voices for Pablo, Uniqua and Austin respectively. * Elizabeth Olsen starred in the films Silent House (2011), Liberal Arts (2012), Oldboy (2013), Godzilla (2014), I Saw the Light (2015), Ingrid Goes West (2017), and Wind River (2017). Olsen also starred in the web television drama series Sorry for Your Loss (2018–present), for which she has also served as executive producer. ** She achieved international recognition for her role as Wanda Maximoff / Scarlet Witch in superhero films set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, including Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015), Captain America: Civil War (2016), Avengers: Infinity War (2018) and Avengers: Endgame (2019). Category:Anime Category:English Dub Category:Cartoon Network Category:Nickelodeon Category:Disney Channel Category:Animax Category:Dubs